<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Evermore by awserena</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27959279">Evermore</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/awserena/pseuds/awserena'>awserena</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Romance, Royalty, War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:00:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27959279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/awserena/pseuds/awserena</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the earth became inhabitable. that’s when evermore was born. 100 years later, it became the sanctuary for the human race, a home to thousands, including Adeline- the second in line for the crown. the Atlas family has ruled since the beginning- protecting evermore at all costs. Adeline is known as the untouched, they say she’s protected by the gods. but when a new threat comes into play, will she hold up to her reputation? will she have the crown? or will it fall?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. prologue: the apocalypse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Breathing, something so easy to do became impossible for the billions of people on earth. The government planned to purify the earth as a way to restart- a fresh blank page to a new story. To the government everyone was disposable, except them. The 300 people that controlled between right and wrong. They injected the nondisposable with a serum that could protect the radiation from them. As they watched the world crumble, they set out to find a new planet. A place identical to earth. A place to do better. That’s when Evermore became Earth 2.0. The air was cleaner, the plants greener than they could have ever been on earth, or maybe that could be the serum talking. The 100 politicians, the 100 workers, and the 100 children. All the beginning of a new chapter for the human race, and the beginning of an empire.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. adeline</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>100 years later </p><p>“for someone who’s a princess you don’t strike me as a dress kind of girl- but here you are.” the raven haired girl turned around to see Asher smirking as he leaned against the doorframe of her room. walking towards him crown in hand she teased, “but i can still beat your ass.” she winked and pushed his shoulder on the way out of her room. He followed her into the hallway to the dinner they were having at the Atlas’ place. every year Asher would accompany her so other rulers wouldn’t pry into her personal life, she was only 17 after all. as she sat down, Ash gave her a simple nod and sat beside her. somehow it was reassurance that the night could be worse- he could have not been there, and then what would she do without him? she was jittery tonight, not only did she have to actually look and act like who she’s suppose to be- but she’s suppose to talk about world peace and shit. ha- like what the girls would say in pageants, but she was very far from that. shoved out of her thoughts, Asher grabbed her hand, “if i can act like preppy ass Caine for a few hours, you can act like a future queen for 10 minutes.” he seems sincere, and humorous, but when is he not? he’s been by her side since she was 5, he was the only person that understood her. the only person that actually looked past the crown and saw her. of course she had olivia but he gave her comfort without words. and not to mention he was a friend- most of the guys at the school wanted to be her friend for the crown- but Asher didn’t care about any of that. he was just- Ash.</p><p>seven years ago</p><p>“was it Caine again?” a 11 year old Asher asked. hiding on the other side of her bed Adeline cried, “who else do you think it is, he’s the ONLY person here who picks on me” she starts braiding her hair to calm herself. she hears the door open and hears book’s moving and then she spots Asher walking her way. she looks- well pissed but at the time 10 year old Adeline was bossy and...ten.  he sits beside her and starts, “it’s because your special and he’s jealous. but don’t worry i’ll be here to protect you.” he gently smiles, then opens the book he had in his hand and starts to read. she can feel her eyes getting heavy. 10 minutes pass and she’s already asleep.</p><p>end of flashback </p><p>“Maybe if I hold my breath long enough I could pass out and we wouldn’t have to deal with all of this” she whispers. his mouth opens as he shook his head, “now that- that would be funny” he jokes, “but sadly princess this is a no damsel in distress zone, and plus i don’t want your dead weight on me.” he sat back straight while she still had the same look on her face, outsmarted again. she thinks, “Asher: 1,  Adeline: 0.”</p><p>as everyone is now at the table her mother comes in, queen Margaret. “the queen of attitude” Olivia would call her, she would normally be here tonight but she’s in the next town getting more orders for the boutique. she fixed her posture along with her thoughts as the queen began to speak, “thank you all for joining us again this year for our annual dinner to discuss the future of evermore. i know there are newcomers and i’m sure a lot of you have questions about things, including my daughter, Adeline.” she tensed as she heard her own name. Everyone was here to make sure it was correct. She would be next in line for the crown. there were no official announcements, but everyone knew. she wanted to make a good impression, she knew she wouldn’t become queen right away but just the feeling of ruling an entire society, an entire race had her feel a bit light headed. her mom dismissed everyone and they all started engaging with one another. normally she would shy away from talking to others- especially the co-leaders. but tonight she thought “fuck it.” and put her arm around Ash’s  and dragged him to every person to make some sort of small talk. “So Adeline, What are you thinking about doing once you become queen?” Stephanie asks, co-leader of the smokies, a town near the mountains not too far away she assumed. “Oh I don’t plan on making any huge changes at first, I want to ease into the role.” she suggested. the night goes on for what seems forever. as the dinner came to a close her and Ash walked outside in the courtyard, her emerald long satin dress sparkling in the moonlight. “well princess, i’ll give you one. you did great tonight.” he compliments. she sighs, “it wasn’t all that bad i guess. i need to start getting out into the business part of all this anyway. you didn’t do so bad yourself by the way.” he gives her a weak smile, clearly tired for the night. as they got back inside he gave her a quick hug and they both said their goodbyes. as she goes back to her room she can’t help but think that something seemed off about the dinner tonight. </p><p>Later that night<br/>
“a child will lead our people, a child. She may be good in battle, but what about trades? What about the actual people, Margaret. Adeline doesn’t even know what is to come. She doesn’t know the way.” a voice harshly whispers. Margaret lets out a breath she didn’t know she was holding, “the people love her, she has a lot of learning to do, that’s why you will teach her- because this is the way.” he rolls his eyes- “and what will the people do when they know that someone is conspiring against the crown? That someone has the resources? They don’t know- she doesn't know the history about the others.” the queen raises her head “this is the way,”.</p><p>Ever since she was little, Adeline was always the outspoken one, but what else do you expect from a future queen. When she was around 13, her father Charles died under mysterious circumstances, so ever since she hasn’t trusted the politicians nor her mother. When her mother brought up the idea to bring up her line in succession she didn’t question it, but now she seemed to be questioning everything. She didn’t know between good and evil, tricks or wit. She’s never been hurt in battle before, so they called her protected, that’s how the people adored her. Because she was that untouchable, or she was just that good for fighting. One thing she was sure of is that she’s no leader.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>